The Tale of The Pathetic Snail
by D.Outsyder
Summary: Have we, the adventurers, ever wondered what happened before we killed the monsters. Well I have. I studied a green snail for two days. This is my data from my experiment.


_**A/N: I might add random shorts like this every so often.**_

The Life of the Pathetic Snail

The green snail, whom they called Grey, trained with it's peers. He was the top of his class, and he would soon be graduating. He knew how to bite, charge and all the basics his kind knew. He may not have been as strong as the blue snails or the red snails, but he felt as though he could hols his own.

He lived in the outer plains of Henesys, along with all the other monsters that weren't ready to match up against the adventurers.

A green snail buffed up much more than the rest yelled out a signal to stop. They all stepped back from one another and turned their attention to him. He yelled out something that could be roughly translated to, "On the morrow, expect disappointment, for merely half of this class shall graduate."

The snail trainees looked upon each other in distress except for the one brave rookie. The trainer signaled for them to leave and they did.

Our little pathetic snail marched off in happiness and glee to meet his friends Kino a shroom and Blu a blue snail.

He meet them in a soft patch of grass. He happily told them of how he was surely going to graduate with over exaggerated movements and running. Kino began to warn him of what his uncle told him. His uncle was an orange mushroom that was nearly killed by a noob archer. His uncle said that it was dangerous outside their plains and that you can easily be killed out there.

Blu said that his uncle was just a crazy cowardly shut in. The two began to get into a heated argument which quickly grew into a brawl. The two bit and charged each other. Grey hurriedly split them up. He scolded Blu for being so cold. It began to get dark and they all left to their respective shrubs they called homes.

The next day, Grey arose from his shrub and left for the training area. They other trainees were slowly appearing in the area. Soon they were all there and were waiting for their leader. He emerged in front of the group. He made an impatient gesture which must have meant something along the lines of: 'Let's get this over with...'

He called up five of the snails up. Grey was not one. He sunk down in dissapoinment. The trainer said that those were the three at the bottom of the class; the failures. He order them to go back home in shame. He called them a disgrace to the monster race. They cried and whimpered as they retreated to their shrubs.

He called five more names. This time, Grey was called. He lifted his head in happiness and dashed to the sides of his fellow trainees and trainer. He said that they were the five that will go on to be the true warriors this week. The parents of the five cheered and whooped. The others stood sadly.

The trainer led the five graduates to the outer fields. He wished them luck and left them.

Grey wandered a few feet with his pack. He watched as the other snail graduates and mushroom graduates emerged. Kino was among the Shroom pack. And Blu was among the blue snail pack.

The groups of noob monsters made their way to the outskirts of Henesys, not knowing what they were getting themselves into. Suddenly, two noob archers came charging towards them. The monsters prepared themselves. The archers shot arrow after arrow at them. The orange mushroom pack was first to go. Kino screamed and ran from it's pack. It ran to the side of Grey. Grey still stood unwavering. Grey charged, but was easily kicked over by one of the archers. He flew back to the side of Kino.

Blu and his pack along with the red snails charged and were shot down, not even making one scratch on the two noobs. Grey and Kino watched in horror as Blu was shot again and again. At that moment, Grey realized the truth.

He realized he was weak. He was nothing but a weak speck of dust. He thought he so powerful, so strong. Just to kicked to the side like a piece of trash? Being the strongest of his class must mean his entire village is weak. Everyone he ever knew was weak. He looked over to Kino teary eyed.

He could see that Kino met the same realization. They both turned, and ran. They ran never turning to look back. They knew what their destiny was, but they weren't gonna die like this. No, not yet...

_**A/N: And that's it. I wrote this pretty quickly...**_


End file.
